A Lust for Blood
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: Sonic is a WareHog, Shadow is a Vampire, they both seek love, they some how come across a pink hedgehog, both wanting her, desiring her. SHADAMYSON Triangle
1. love

Well I'm starting on this Story I will do the Squel to "A Real Scourge" after this one. As for now read away!

Disclaimer: SEGA owns everyone in here I do not unfortunaly. :(

* * *

A hideous monster roamed the streets of Station Square. The beast didn't quite know what its purpose was, but it wanted to find out. He walked by a park where he saw two lovers sitting on a bench making out. He watched from afar seeing how their hands roamed each other's body as if they we're searching for something. The couple was human.

"I love you James" the female girl said to the man.

"Love?" the monster repeated to it's self.

The beast was not really interested in humans, he only liked to kill them, they we're the reason he was like he was now. He started to approach them feeling curiosity feed through him. The two stopped making out, and replied hearing a women shriek, the man did what any other man would do, he stood in front of her protecting her from the animal. 

This was no ordinary animal though, it looked like a blue hedgehog. His fur was long and out of place, it had emerald eyes and had large teeth like a dog, or wolf. He also had large claws It almost looked like a hedgehog but mixed with some sort of dog, its tail was longer then most other insectivores. He was something you would call a 'Werewolf' or in his terms, 'Warehog'

"What do you want you freak, stay back!"

This monster was curious just as any puppy dog would be, it walked closer to them ignoring their shouts, to stay away.

Eventually they both ran away for fear of the strange animal. The Warehogwalked off into the city. He was hungry and needed to feed off flesh to survive. He looked for someone decent and at the same time a person he could take down easier. He came across a flower store where it seems someone was locking up. The employee of the store didn't notice the monster hiding in some bushes behind her she was too busy locking up.

The blue haired monster, took a look over the girl, she looked vulnerable. Someone who would be no threat whatsoever, but at the same time he felt attracted to her. He thought to himself, "is this the feeling of Love?"

The girl was a pink hedgehog around his age she seem she had gone through puberty and was cable of getting married she looked in her early twenty's or about there. Her pink hair was about near the length of her midback. She walked down the street probably going home. This girl intrigued him, it did very much so. He decided to follow her.

He leaped up onto the roofs to keep an eye on her, and from above so she, or anyone else wouldn't spot him.

Meanwhile a large ebony creature flew in the sky, also taking interest in this girl. This monster also didn't know why, he felt a sudden urge to watch her,but he decided to follow her as well.

* * *

How'd you like it tell me in the Reviews please 


	2. stolen

As the girl returned home to her apartment she set herpurse down on the coffee table and went in the back to where her closet was. She went and changed into her PJ's. Some loose pants and a loose strap tang top. She flopped down in her bed and turned the lights out obviously exhausted. She had two windows on both sides of her bedroom she only closed the curtains half way and she kept the window a crack to keep in some fresh air.

Right now she was like a target wanting to be shot. The blue haired Warehog looked in her window and watched her sleep. He so wanted to get a closer look of the girl. So he pulled up the window and quietly climbed in. He approached her and gently sat on the side of her bed looking at her chest as it went up in down as she breathed. He had the sudden urge to touch her. He reached his hand out and stroked her cheek. She smiled in her sleep.

"She looks so peaceful as she sleeps" he whispered to himself.

The girl turned in her sleep accidentally making Sonic cut her cheek with one of his claws. She shot up in her bed, and screamed a loud scream, before Sonic could prevent it. He covered his ears and howled at the scream, she stopped and jumped off her bed backing up into a corner.

"W-what do you want from me?" she asked shakily.

"You, to come with me"

The girl could understand what he meant, but refused.

"No way, you're probably trying to kill me or something!"

"No, I love you" he said as he reached out to touch her, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me you weirdo!"

"Don't hit me" he said as he rubbed his hand from the sudden slap.

"Get away, I didn't do anything to you please leave me alone!"

The Warehog was about to say something, whensomething red andblackcame crashing through the window.

* * *

He stood there with fangs that went over his bottom lip he also had claws like the other creature had. He seemed to be something like a Vampire at least same in features.

The ebony and crimson hedgehog gave her a chilling stare, "Girl come" he demanded as he stuck his hand out for her to take.

"What the hell is going on!" she shook head trying to wake up.

"She's mine not yours" the wolf like creature said pointing to himself.

"Think again Warehog" he said as he pulled the pink hedgehog off the floor holding her close to his chest.

"Let me go, you freak" she started pounding on his chest to release her.

He looked down at her, her attempt…pathetic.

"Come girl, we must return to my castle"

He threw her over his shoulder as he approached the giant hole in the wall where the window had been.

The Warehog fumed, "Let her go!"

He pushed himself against the ebony hedgehog, and all 3 of them fell out the window, unfortunately, the girl had slipped from the vampires grasp and was hurtling towards the cement below her.

She closed her eyes waiting for impact. Yet she felt no pain. She looked up to her Savor to see the ebony hedgehog had her in his arms. She struggled to getoutof his grasp, but failed to, he was too strong. He was the only one with bat wings. He soared above the buildings, with her in his possession. She cursed silently to herself for not being very strong. That other hedgehog/Warehog was on prosute of them. He quickly ran up a building and jumped into the air, grabbing the girl out of the vampire's arms and into his. He then sped off towards the woods, where his lair/home was.

* * *

He gently put the squirming girl on the dirt floor and quickly pushed a large rock against the entrance so she could not escape, and intruders would not enter. The female backed herself into a tight corner, feeling she was going to die soon.

"Please don't eat me…" she begged the monster.

"I won't eat you" he said calmly.

"I would never dare hurt you, uhhh…what's your name?"

"A-amy, Amy Rose"

"Nice name, I like it" he complimented.

"My name Is Sonic, Sonic the h- I mean Warehog" he said as he kneeled on one knee, as if he we're bowing.

"Why did you kidnap me?"

"I wanted you to be with me, you're a pretty girl Amy, I'm a lonely monster that needs compassion, I need love…"

"I'm sorry your lonely, I'm lonely as well, but I don't think I can stay with you in these conditions" she meant as in a smelly, dirty cave.

"Please stay with me?" he begged as he grabbed one of her hands and squeezed it.

"Oh, alright, but then I go back in the morning, I can't stay with you forever you know"

He nodded. "Sure thing in the morning"

"Just don't try anything like eating me or raping me or something" she said as she settled down on the hard floor. Sonic walked over to her.

"You don't look very comfortable"

"I'm not, it's the damn floor for gods sake"

He carefully scooped her up into his arms watching his claws and sat in the corner, with her on his lap.

"Sleep"

"How?"

He grabbed her head and lay it against his chest, this is how"

She slowly closed her eyes, as he held her in his arms. He stared down at her sleeping form, peaceful, like an angel. He put his chin on top of her head and caressed her back.

He soon too, found himself sleeping.

* * *

The vampire was still searching for the girl.

"Where is she, where the hell did he take her?"

He lowered himself to the ground finding some foot prints, so I found youafter all. He began to follow them when he saw the sun rising.

He hissed, "Curse you ball of wretched light!"

He flew awayhe'd come backat another time.

* * *

Amy awoke finding it was only 2 hours of sleep but she didn't care she wanted to get out of here. She got off of the sleeping Warehog's body and walked towards the entrance. She noticed the large rock, "damn"

She tried to push it but it was no use, she was trapped with this beast Sonic, she wanted to go back home to her apartment. She wondered if anyone would notice her missing.

She started to cry, "I want to go home…"

She didn't relize someone was watching her the whole time.

"What's wrong?" he asked being sincere.

"Please Sonic let me go I want to go home, it's morning you promised you'd let me go"

He thought about regretting it but he saw how much she wanted to go, he gave in "Alright, you can go…" he said in a sad voice.

"I'll visit you some time" she offered.

"No really it's ok, I know you should probably go home now, besides I need breakfast"

She watched him walk in the opposite direction. Thank god, well I guess I go to work.

Review for next Chapter


	3. Afraid

Night had come again and Amy and her employee friend said their goodbyes, "See yeah Amy" a white bunny waved to her as she left.

"See yeah Sammy" she waved back.

Amy started walking down the street feeling very alone, it was quiet, dark,and it felt as someone would come after her again, she saw an alleyway and decided to cut through there.

She paced herself down the dark alley looking back to make sure no one was following her. She turned her head in relief to see no one stalking her, but bumped into someone in front of her.

She looked up to see a pair of red eyes staring at her strangely.

"You, your the one who attacked me the other night"

"Indeed I was Amy"

"How do you know my name?"

"I know all about you Rose. Where you live, your age, phone number, I even know your weight"

Amy blushed at that comment.

"What's your name?"

"Shadow, the hedgehog"

"How did you find so much information?"

"I have my ways," he said as he helped her off the floor.

"Why did you attack me last night?"

"I didn't attack you, I came for you, your beautifulness was calling forth, for me. I came as fast as I could just to have you taken away by that Warehog"

"You really think I'm beautiful?"

He wrapped one arm around her waist and brought her close to his body and put his face near hers, "Yes I do. I find your attractiveness suitable for me "

She blushed a dark red shade. He smirked showing off his fangs, knowing he was embarrassing her by flirting. "I love the way you blush when I comment your attractive side"

"Stop please, your flattering me"

"Will you come with me to my castle?"

"Um, well..." she never got to answer before she was lifted off the ground, she clutched Shadow around the neck, she feared heights.

He had a feeling she did after that fall, he held her securely making her feel safe within his arms, "Don't worry I won't drop you" he reassured. The only time he dropped her was when Sonic rammed into his back.

She had her eyes shut tight not wanting to look below her.

"Open your eyes Amy look around" she did as she was told and saw clouds zooming past her. The moon shone down on them, and it was almost like you could touch the stars. For once Amy wasn't scared, "Shadow its, its beautiful up here"

He smiled, she enjoyed the breeze tickling her face, and blowing her hair all over the place. She also loved the sight at this height it was more comforting. She nuzzled into Shadows neck loving this once in a lifetime adventure.

Finally they reached his castle, he gently set her down on the floor, and she looked around amazed at the sight.

"Wow Shadow you live here?"

He nodded, "come, I'll show you around"

They toured the whole place Amy was interested in everything he explained, in fact she totally forgot the fact he was a Vampire.

"Shadow this must be the most awesome thing I've ever seen"

He was sitting on a couch in the grand living room when he patted his lap, "Amy come sit for a moment" she obeyed and sat on his lap as he pulled her down against his chest. He used one of his hands and moved it up and down her leg, "Amy" he whispered in her ear making her shiver from his warm breath, "I love you" she had heard this again, now she had two men falling for her looks.

"You do?" she was making sure he wasn't kidding.

"Yes I find you to be a fun loving, carefree, and loveable person. I want you to stay with me, we can make love to one another and live out our lives here"

When she heard 'make love' it clicked in her head. She removed his hands he currently had on her waist and slowly got up to confront him face to face.

"Shadow I would love to stay here, but I can't"

"Why not?"

"I just know it won't work out"

"No you must stay with me my Rose, you mustn't leave me. I don't want to be alone!"

"That was the same thing Sonic said. He didn't want to be alone"

"Shadow have you always been a vampire?"

No I was once like you, a normal person, when I was snatched off the streets, andconducted with experimentation on 'Blood sucking'

Amy gasped how horrible, how could they do that to someone so unable to have such things done to one.

She continued to listen to the story.

Anyways, they brought to a lab and hooked me up to wires; they sent some sort of green liquid in the tubes leading to my brain. I struggled as much as I could to break free but once that stuff was in me I completely changed. I went wild I became very powerful I grew fangs and claws I attacked those men.

I drank their blood and left their lifeless bodies behind. They made me a Vampire.

Shadow had tears coming from his eyes remembering those terrible memories.

Amy hugged, and held him, while she comforted him and rubbed his back.

"Oh Shadow, I'm so sorry"

"It's ok" he sniffled. "It wasn't even your fault"

He stopped crying and turned back to the girl.

"Amy, I'm afraid…"

"Afraid of what?"

"I'm afraid of hurting you" he reached out and carrassed her cheek.

"Shadow, I don't think you ever could"

"Yes I can, I'm a vampire, what if I lose control and try to attack you, and suck your blood!"

"Shadow I know you can control yourself. In my heart I don't think you would even have the thought. If you truly loved me you would never attempt to do it"

"Your right Amy, why would I think such a thing"

He hugged her, "so will you stay with me?"

"Well I don't know" she was trying to decided; she promised Sonic she'd visit him, but she didn't want to make Shadow feel bad.

"Ok one night then I got to go back home okay"

He nodded his head, "Ok I'll show you my room!"

He quickly pulled her along with him and ran upstairs.

* * *

Sonic walked towards Amy's apartment, he saw she was not home.

"Where could she be?" he said to himself.

He continued to wonder where the possibilities of her location could be, until he gave up.

"What if she's in trouble?" he thought.

Then the thought of the vampire he met last night, who also wanted Amy. "That Vampire must have her!" He used his nose to smell for her,he picked up her scentfollowed it.

"Don't worry Amy I'll find you!"

REVIEW


	4. How could you?

Amy awoke in her bed to find Shadow sleeping next to her. She looked at the time it was 1: 39. How could she sleep in so late? The pink hedgehog couldn't believe whatshe did. She had slept with him, she felt filthy.

She quickly ran into the bathroom and got dressed.

She came out of the shower fresh and clean. She walked over to Shadow's side of the bed and shook him to wake him up, he wouldn't move.

"Shadow wake up"

Still wouldn't budge, "Come on wake up!"

A thought struck her "W_ait he's a vampire they sleep at day and walk at night, I'm so stupid!" _She walked away and closed the door.

"Well I guess Shadow's not taking me home"

She walked out the door, looking at the area around the castle. There was a graveyard, A old well, and lots of fog surround the lower part of the ground.

"Uh maybe I change my mind", she quickly ran inside with Shadow.

* * *

Sonic had been getting closer he could feel it, her scent was getting stronger by the second. He walked up a hill to see a castle. 

"Wow…" he sniffed the air. "She's definitely in there!"

He ran over to the old decrypted castle. He wondered around the place trying to find the entrance. He soon found one.

"Amy, Amy?" he hollered up the stairs.

There we're many flights of stairs and Sonic couldn't run up very fast because they could give out any second. He walked slowly up the stairs keeping caution of the danger around him.

Amy was upstairs looking out the window, waiting for Shadow to awaken it was starting to get dark and Shadow was stating to stir. She smiled, "finally"

He yawned, "Hey baby when you get up?"

"About 1:39"

"That's early"

"No, acutally it's late..."

"Whatever…guess you want me to take you home?"

"Yes please, I've already missed work and I can't miss it again"

Just then they heard a name being called out.

"AMY!"

Amy jumped and looked around, she recognized the voice but couldn't distinguish who's it was.

"Sonic?" she inquired.

Shadow hissed, "Damn that Warehog found my resident" He walked in front of Amy, just in time for the door to be smashed open.

Sonic looked over Shadow's shoulder and saw him standing there, blocking Amy from his view.

"Amy, there you are!" he tried to walk over to her but Shadow pushed him away.

"Get away, she's mine" Shadow warned him.

Sonic fumed in anger. "What are you talking about she liked me, and I found her first"

"Sonic,Shadow please I beg of you, stop this"

"Back off Amy" Sonic butted in.

"For your information Warehog, Amy and I made love to each other last night"

Sonic gasped and looked over to the girl, "Amy, you didn't…did you?"

Amy bowed her head in shame, "I didn't want to, but I couldn't help myself"

Sonic began very disgusted with her, "How could you"

She put her hands in her face covering her shame, and embarrassment.

Sonic got very mad, "That's it Shadow, you're going down"

"I think your wrong blue one it is you who will lose to me"

"I'm the one who will win Amy back!"

"No, I will"

Amy shook her head, she knew this wouldn't turn out good.

* * *

Please Review and if you wanna see a picture of them go to my PROFILE and you can find a picture of Sonic as a "Warehog" and Shadow as a "Vampire" 


	5. Butch?

Shadow pushed Sonic out the window next to Amy almost knocking her along as well. She luckily caught herself. She looked below at the two males fighting over her. She was hoping this wouldn't happen.

Shadow attacked Sonic to the ground and tried to bite him in the neck, but Sonic clawed at Shadow, and successful scathed his belly. Blood gushed out of his stomach onto Sonic,the blue Warehoglicked his lips from the taste og blood,he also liked blood as vampires did.

They continued to battle it out as they started to get tired. They breathed in heavy breaths.

Amy watched to see who would win she didn't want them to be hurt though she was so scared. "Shadow, Sonic…"

Shadow attacked again with his claws, and scratched Sonic across the chest. Blood poured down his belly. He screamed in agony and licked some blood away to clean the wound.

"Your pathetic Warehog, you'll never defeat me, Vampires are immortal"

Sonic clutched his side and slammed into Shadow, where his gut was.

The ebony hedgehog rolled on the floor staggering to get up.

"Damn you…"the ebony one whispered.

Apparently Shadow had broken a rip. This was Sonics chance he ran over to Amy scooped her up into his arms and ran off.

* * *

A man hidden in the shadows, watched the two creatures, he smiled to himself. A walkie-talkie then beeped on his waist. He answered it.

"Sir I found the two subjects they seem to be fighting over a girl"

"What kind of girl" the other voice on the line asked.

"A pink hedgehog sir"

"Find the girl and bring her here to me, now" he demanded.

The man looked around to make sure no one was listening to his conversation. "Yes sir, over and out" he then clicked a button and slowly walked away from the area.

* * *

Shadow crawled on the dirt ground trying to grab Sonic before he got away. He slammed the ground in anger. How dare Sonic take his girl? Shadow was madder then hell, he wouldn't let anyone get away with that. He carefully got up ignoring the terrible pain on his side. He flew into the sky to have a better chance of finding them.

"Sonic, I'm glad your not hurt" Sonic wasn't talking to her right now, he was busy maneuvering incoming trees, he was also still pissed about her sleeping with that guy.

"Sonic?" she asked again, he wouldn't answer her.

Sonic sped faster once he saw a Shadow loom over them he quickened his pace and escaped that bloodsucker.

Sonic returned to his home and set Amy down on the floor, pushing the bolder into place again.

Amy was a little startled at how rough he was treating her. He approached her with a perverted smirk. "So you did it with Shadow, why not me?" he asked as he pinned her to the wall behind her. She struggled in his grasp, "I didn't mean to, honest!"

"My ass…" He roamed her body with his hands as Amy screamed for him to stop.

"Stop Sonic, Stop!"

"Why should I he was allowed to"

"Please Sonic, you're scaring me"

He cupped her smooth face in his hands and kissed her hard and deep on her lips, it was such a surprise to her, thatshe had no air; she started pushing against him to let him know she couldn't breathe.

She gasped as he let her do so for a few seconds. He then claimed her lips once more,he put his toungein her mouth andwiggled it inher mouth.

She hated that taste; his mouth was disgusting, tasting like blood. She kicked him in the chest knocking him to the floor.

He walked over and slapped her across the face.

She rubbed her cheek and was frighten when he walked over to her. She backed herself into the wall after of his doings.

"Please, Amy let me love, just as that vampire did" he kissed her down her neck and down her chest.

"Don't you like this Amy, please tell me?"

"Sonic…I"

He pulled her shirt up and licked her stomach all around. She started crying he wouldn't listen to her.

"Sonic!" she held him by the shoulders and looked him in the eye.

Emerald eye, meeting emerald.

"Please…listen, I didn't mean to do it with Shadow, I couldn't help myself. Please forgive me Sonic. She begged him.

"I don't know…I thought you loved me Ames?"

"I never said I loved you, to you or Shadow"

Sonic looked at her with saddened eyes.

"But I thought…"

"I'm sorry…"

All the sudden an explosion occurred and blasted off the bolder blocking the entrance. Sonic saw the in coming rocks and covered Amy, from the flying chunks of rocks. He held her close,coveringas much of her as he could.When he looked up he saw a man he knew.

There stood a man who he once knew, he was tall, buff and wore army clothes like camouflage and such. He approached the two in the corner of the cave.

Sonic stood up in fighting stance, protecting Amy from this dangerous man.

"What do you want butch?"

"I need the girl, for a important need"

"Too bad you can't have her" even though she said she didn't love him, he still loved her and wouldn't let anything happen to her.

"Hand her over, or die!"

"No!" he swatted his claws at the man, making him back up.

"Sonic who is this guy?" Amy asked from behind him.

"He's the one who helped make me like this"

"He the one who made you a Warehog?" she asked shocked.

"Sure did!" the man said in excitment.

He nodded, "That's why I don't want you near him, he might try to turn you into something as well"

Amy shivered at the thought. She had no intension to become a hideous monster.

The human took out a cane with a silver handle and directed it towards Sonic.

Sonic felt the force of it and backened up clutching his head from the headache that randomly came to him.

This gave enough time for butch to run up and grab Amy. She kicked and screamed. He put her under one of his arms and walked away. Sonic ran towards them, but butch brought out the cane again, since Sonic was only a few inches away from the cane, it gave him a major migraine. He hollered.

Butch ran to his conveniently parked 'hummer' outside and threw Amy in. He sped off into the night.

Sonic had tears in the corner of his eyes.

"No, no, no…I lost her…"

REVIEW! HEH HEH HEH!


	6. Needed Help

Amy was brought into some sort of lab, she didn't know where though. Her hands and legs we're bonded and she couldn't break free from the hardness, and tightness. Butch tossed her on the cold floor.Amy stared at the floor, she noticed two brown shoes infront of her. There stood a man with a white lab coat, and glasses. He looked middle aged. Hecame up to her.

"This is the girl?"

Butch nodded. "Yeah, and Sonic, was trying to protect her, but I wouldn't let him defeat me" he said proudly.

"What's your name girl?" the scientist asked.

"Amy Rose"

"Well mine, is Christphor M. Coxs" he said in a monotone voice.

"Why do you want me?" she asked a little worridly.

"To run some tests on you, my dear"

Her eyes widened with fear. "No way, let me go!"

Butch picked her up and placed her on a white table. They removed the bonds, and strapped her whole body down, with belts that ran across her arms,chest, and legs. She screamed and pulled up against the straps.

"Please, I didn't do anything, just let me go!" she begged.

They laughed and started sticking wires and tubes into her. She cried and closed her eyes wishing this was over.

_"Please somebody help me"

* * *

Sonic was still on the floor crying. He didn't notice someone walking towards him. The person ran towards Sonic and grabbed him by the throat._

"Where is she?" he strangled him as he said so.

Sonic had tears flowing down his cheeks.

"He…took her," he said as he was gasping for breath.

Shadow let some off his grip off when he heard that.

"Who took her?" he said in a lower voice but it was still serious.

"Butch…"

"Butch!" Shadow repeated.

He dropped Sonic to the ground. Sonic rubbed his neck and took in deep breaths receiving air.

"You know him?" Sonic asked surprised.

"There's only one Butch I know"

"How do you know him?"

"He's the one who helped make me like this!" Shadow stated looking away.

Sonic felt bad, he also was a victim to the man.

"Well we gotta get Amy back, what if he does what he did to us, to Amy!"

Shadow stared back at Sonic, "Dear god, we got to save her!" Shadow said in fear of the possibilities.

They both ran out of the cave noticing there stare and how they we're goign the in the same direction.

"Don't even think about following me!" they both shouted in union.

"I'm not planning to, faker!" Shadow said boldly.

"Well I'm not either!" Sonic said sticking his nose up and walking in the other direction.

They both went differentways to search for the damsel in distress.

Next Chap on the way: ) yay!


	7. Experimentation

The first test they did on her was a blood sample. They took it from her arm, she watched as her blood was going up the tube into some sort of cup. The scientist took the cup and studied it with some of his equipment.

"She's 'A positive," he said as he glanced over to her.

Butch nodded and wrote it down on some paper.

Then the man with glasses came over to her with some long tube like thing.

"Now Ms. Rose, will have to insert this down your throat to look for anything strange in the stomach area.

"WHAT!" she shouted.

Butch got up and restrained her by holding her shoulders pushing her back down on the table.

Amy gulped. She didn't like this at all.

* * *

Shadow flew over the city he looked for anywhere he might sense her. Shadow closed his eyes, and concentrated on her presence He shot his eyes open.

"She's near the edge of the city"

He flew faster and higher to pick up more speed.

He thought he could spot the building out in the distance. It looked like incorporation.

"_I'm coming Rose…" _he thought to himself diligently.

* * *

Sonic ran through the city, catching many people strange stare at his freakish appearance. Sonic was using his old technique. He was smelling Amy out again. It worked the last time why shouldn't it work this time?

As he passed some people he heard them say some thing about him.

"What the hell is that thing?" he heard people say as he zoomed past them.

Some women who had children nearby we're holding them close incase Sonic attacked them.

Sonic didn't give a shit; he was too focused on saving Amy.

God Amy I hope there not hurting you, if they are…I'll rip their heads off.

He continued his prosute on her location.

* * *

Christopher walked back and forth looking at the sheet he was so confused with his results on her tests.

"Why don't those two harm you?" he asked in a sudden rage.

"She gulped at his outcast, "Because…they love me"

"I don't understand, I designed them for killing, they kill anyone in sight. Why won't they attack you?"

"I told you, they would never hurt me, and they love me, dearly"

The scientist was getting angry by the second; this still doesn't make any sense. I created them; they should do what I programmed them to do. Why don't they!"

Amy gave up with answering him. He seemed to not listen.

"Butch take her away, I don't want to see her right now"

Butch grabbed her by both her arms and took her to the 'experiment room'

"What is this place?" she asked staring in horror, at the creatures locked up in cages before her.

"This darling, is where my creations are"

She looked at some of the monsters. He toured her around a bit. This is where I have the swamp creatures. In one of the cages were two animals transformed into monsters.

"What we're they before?" she hesitantly asked.

"They used to be foxes but now there swamp monsters" They looked like foxes except they had green ooze dripping from there body and they had dark hollow eyes. Amy didn't want to look at these poor creatures, she felt so bad for them. Then he brought her over to a giant tank. On the tank it read "Warning do not tap glass" she wondered what could be in here.

"This is where the Shark creatures we're held.

Three giant like sharks swam up to the glass, it looked like an ordinary shark, except for the fact they had arms legs, and wings.

"These guys used to be bats, until well you know"

"Please no more, I can't stand it"

He chuckled this was torture to her. Looking at once before normal animals turned into blood sucking monsters.

He brought her over to a cage surrounded by bulletproof glass. He shoved her in.

"You'll be staying here" he closed the door and entered some numbers into it, locking it so she couldn't escape.

"I thought Sonic or Shadow would be here by now, guess not…"

She sat down on the floor hugging her knees to her chest and rocking back and forth to help her go to sleep.

REVIEW


	8. Surrender

Shadow was the first to get into the lab. He scanned his eyes in all direction trying to find any source of Amy presence. He walked slowly through the white halls. He had flash backs of when he was held at the facility.

"People in mask surrounded me" 

"_Needles, blood, bright lights,"_

"_Pain, power, loss"_

He held his head in shook the thoughts away.

"Why do these memories haunt me?" he said as he clenched his teeth.

Soon he heard footsteps there was nowhere to hide, luckily the ceiling was very high. He flew up and gripped the ceiling with his hands.

Dr. Cox and Butch we're walking down the hallway talking.

"So you put her with the experiments?" Dr. Cox asked.

Butch nodded and smirked, "Yep sure did, the girl was frightened by our creations though" he said as he remembered the look on her face.

"Dr. Cox just shook his head, "She doesn't know about the way of art," he said in a dramatic tone.

"Anyways, those two experiments should be arriving soon to rescue her, then we can capture them again by making them suffer"

Butch was confused, "How Sir?"

"Will make their little girlfriend into one of my newest monsters"

Butch was eager to know, "what?"

The scientist leaned over and whispered something in his ear. Butch smiled as he heard what he was planning to do. Shadow tried to listen in but couldn't.

"Perfect plan"

"I know right?"

They continued walking down the hall. Shadow jumped down once they turned the corner.

"Whatever their planning to do, it isn't good…I gotta get Amy outta here"

Shadow ran down the opposites way the tow assholes where going. He figured they had come from where they we're holding Amy prisoner.

* * *

Sonic on the other hand had found a way in, and so happened to be in the right place. He just didn't know it. He was in the testing area. He saw bunches of needles, wires, measuring cups, test tubes, and other equipment used for testing. He walked slowly and quietly around until he came to a door.

It said, "Do Not Enter" and under it; it said "Experimentation Room" Sonic spin dashed into the door and it flew off it hinges. He walked in and saw many others creatures like him.

"What is this place?" he was in a state of shock and horror at the terrible sighting, until he heard his name being called.

"Sonic, over here" a feminine voice called.

Sonic looked over to his right and saw a large cage with glass surrounding it. He ran over to the prison.

"Amy!" he put his hands up against the glass.

"Are you okay Amy?" he asked her.

She nodded her head quickly, "Yes, now get me out of here" she pleaded.

Sonic backed up, "Amy duck your head I'm gonna ram into the glass"

She nodded agreeing it may be bulletproof, but it wasn't Sonic proof!"

He spin dashed into it making millions of pieces fly everywhere. Amy had her head covered shielding herself from glass. Sonic walked over and helped Amy off the floor. They ran out the door and down the hall just to be greeted by Shadow.

"Shadow?" Sonic and Amy said in union.

"Amy!"

Shadow threw his arms around Amy and kissed her on the forehead, "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Shadow, really"

"I'm going to kill those bastards for even kidnapping you," he said in a dark tone.

Sonic was tapping his foot, "um hello I'm here you know"

Amy realized Sonic didn't like the fact Shadow was still holding her. He gently placed her down.

"Sonic don't get started," she warned knowing he would try to pick a fight with Shadow.

They heard snickering behind them; they all turned their heads to see the Doctor and Butch.

"So you came for the girl I see," Dr. Cox said in an eerie tone.

Shadow and Sonic both stood in front of Amy so no harm would come to her.

"Yeah so, she doesn't need to be with some quack!" Shadow snapped back.

The man was getting irked with him.

"Shadow tell me, are you hungry?"

Shadow cocked an eyebrow, "why?"

"We got you some blood" The scientist pulled out a bag full of Amy's blood they had transferred from her. Amy gasped.

They threw the bag on the floor the ebony hedgehog eyeballed it. Shadow couldn't resists, he chomped down on the bag puncturing two holes in it, and slurping the blood up with his tongue.

"Delicious…" he moaned as he licked the remaining blood around his lips.

Butch smirked, "Do you want more?" he taunted.

Shadow nodded his head up and down very fast.

"Too bad, I don't have any, but I'm sure your girlfriend does, that was her blood anyway"

Shadow slowly turned his head towards her. His glare was freaky and very uncomfortable. He slowly took steps towards her as Amy backed up as well. He quickly grabbed her by the waist, and put his fangs by her neck ready to bite her. Amy shivered as his warm breath touched her delicate neck.

"Shadow don't" she begged him.

"I can't help myself, once I get blood I can't get enough of it, you could say I'm addicted…" he dangerously whispered in her ear.

Sonic wasn't going to let Shadow do any harm to her. He punched Shadow in the face and knocked him off of Amy. Giving her a chance to escape.

She ran and hid behind Sonic, for protection. Shadow stood up and glared at them both.

"Leave her alone Shadow"

Shadow smirked, "I need her blood, it was so good…" he whispered in a deadly manner.

"Come on Shadow, I know you can control yourself, don't you remember it me Amy, you told me you loved me"

Shadow closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to focus on not hurting her.

"Amy, I…love her…no wait" he growled.

"Shadow I know you can do it" she said with some happiness in her voice.

He opened his eyes and stared at her, "Amy…"

"Shadow?"

She slowly walked over to hug him but before she could get there, a dart flew and hit her behind her neck, causing her to faint. Shadow was there luckily enough to catch her just before she hit the ground.

The one who blew the dart, Butch…as always...

Shadow and Sonic both glared up at the man.

"What did you do to her?" they both said in union.

"We injected her with a special, substance" The scientist clearly stated.

"What is it doing to her?" Sonic asked.

"It will make her something you can't possible imagine" Butch answered instead.

Shadow looked down to the pink hedgehog in his arms, "Your making her a monster like us, aren't you?"

"You could say that" Dr. Cox answered in a smug way.

"You bastard, leave her alone, she doesn't want to be this way, and this isn't fair!"

"Life isn't always fair" Butch said as he smirked.

"Please, don't do this to her take me, do what you please just don't make her a monster like me" Sonic said as he bowed his head.

The Scientist thought for a moment. He tapped his chin and came up with his answer.

"Okay, but…you must give yourself up as well" The Doctor said as he pointed towards Shadow.

Shadow looked down back at the girl in his arms.

"Well, it may be for the best…okay you have me" he said in surrendrence.

"Very good, Butch gave her the antidote"

Butch walked over and gave her a shot, making her slowly wake up in Shadows arms.

"Shadow, what happened?" she groggily asked.

"Nothing, your fine now"

Butch grabbed Sonic and Shadow and dragged them off into the room they had been playing around with her in. Two robots came in and grabbed Amy around her arms.

"Hey what the?" she stated as there grip tightened.

The professor spoke in a nice tone to her, "I'm sorry my dear, but everything you've seen is far too much information, we'll have to keep you hear, after all we don't want anyone else knowing about our little secret"

With that they went into the same room Shadow and Sonic we're in, she was going to watch them be tortured.

REVIEW!

Oh and sorry for the wait…


	9. a change

Amy was still in the grips of the robots. She was behind a viewing window, watching in horror at the poor creatures, which cared so much for her, we're sacrificing their own lives for her.

They had Shadow on one silver table strapped so he wouldn't even endure to escape. Shadow didn't even struggle against them, he gave himself up to protect his loved one, he promised he wouldn't let them harm her so he would not break it.

Sonic was also on a table, it was so icy cold, lights we're blinding his eyes. He knew the worse would soon come to him in a matter of time.

It seemed the two humans we're working with some chemicals at the other side of the room, every so often looking over their shoulders to make sure, they dare notattempt anything.

Amy wished she could do something, anything actually. She felt weak. Amy hated watching this. Two people who loved her, probably going to die for her. She thought she didn't love them, but her heart seemed to not think that.

"_Maybe I do love them, after all…"_

That thought would play in her mind.

Sonic turned his head away from the light shining in his eyes, over to Amy. She had a miserable face on her. Sonic winked at her and mouthing the words "It's okay"

She shook her head in disagreement. No, this wasn't okay, not at all this was illegal. No one had the right to snatch someone off the streets to conduct experiments on without permission. She frowned at Sonic.

"Sonic…" she said in a low whisper.

Shadow looked over to her and saw the fear in her eyes, how could she be scared nothing was happening to her. Wait...maybe it wasn't her fear; it was the fear for them. Shadow tried his best to lift his head up to look at her. He gave her a smile, not one that showed his teeth, but a grin more of. Amy tried to smile back but couldn't.

The scientist returned to the two beasts and looked them over. Butch handed Dr. Cox a large needle.

The man whispered something to Butch that fortunately Shadow could hear.

"Will have to take a blood sample then will insert the chip in the Blunderer.(Brain)

"What will this chip do sir?"

"Well first off, it will take control of their minds, making them mindless dummies. Making us have complete control of them"

Shadow started to sweat; he wouldn't have anyone take control of him. Now he started to struggle. Butch held down the wiggling subject.

"Hold still you fucking blood sucker!" Butch shouted.

Shadow, glared evilly at them, He bit at Butch's arm since it was near his face.

The man screamed out in pain,as blood poured down his arm.

"He fucking bit me!" he stated the obvious.

Shadow broke free of the straps that held him and helped Sonic get lose. They both made a dash towards the exit, until the scientist and Amy appeared in front of them.

"I wouldn't go anywhere if I we're you…" the scientist said as he threatened Amy with a shot. They didn't know what was in it but they wouldn't risk her life to find out. The robots still had her securely gripped around her arms, so she couldn't defend herself.

"Now, do you want the girl to get a dose of some of this substance, or will you cooperate and go back to the tables, for me to do whatever on you"

Shadow and Sonic, had to think they didn't want Amy to be harmed, but they also didn't want to be their puppets. I mean what happened if they made them turn on Amy. They couldn't let themselves do that to her.

Sonic backed off, but Shadow had other plans. He leaped upon the man making him drop the needle with the liquid in it. He then used his strength to make the robots release their grip on Amy. She was free at last.

"Shadow, Sonic your okay!" she cheered.

"Not for long you won't be…" a voice said from behind the three.

Butch stood there with what looked like a tranquilizer gun .He was aiming it at the trio.

"You two better come back here, or die," he warned them.

Sonic took a look at the man, "I'm not going back there and neither is Shadow"

Shadow nodded in agreement.

"In fact, I'm getting a little hungry, if you know what I mean" the ebony hedgehog said as he walked towards Butch with an evil glare.

Butch started to back up frightened, of his new side he had not yet encountered.

"Stay back you leach!" he demanded as he pulled out a shot gun from his vest.

He aimed it at Shadows chest and shot 3 times. Amy gasped thinking Shadow was for sure dead. All Shadow did was keep walking, his wounds healed in a matter of seconds. He managed to get Butch trapped in a corner. He pounced on top of the man, and punctured to holes into his neck. He sucked up the blood, enjoying the taste. Mortal's blood was perfect for him. It overflowed in his mouth. He moaned as he felt the warm liquid go down his throat. Amy couldn't stand to watch she hid her face in Sonic torso and shut her eyes wanting to block out the gruesome image.

Sonic patted her back knowing she wasn't used to seeing such a sight. Sonic wasn't bothered at all by it; he actually started licking his lips. Sonic ate flesh but blood was also one of his favorites. Shadow finished off with the last drop. He licked the remaining blood surrounding his lips, and walked back over to them both.

Amy slowly took her face away from Sonics chest and looked back at Shadow.

"Sorry" he simply stated, seeing the look on her face.

She just walked past him with a blank expression.

* * *

"Guys I was thinking, when that doctor was going to make me a monster, they had an antidote to change me back…maybe we could find it and change you guys back too"

The two monsters thought about it.

"Well it would be nice to be a hedgehog again…" Sonic stated, remembering those times.

"Yes, I also would like to become normal once more" Shadow admitted, he liked the fact he was even stronger, but he hated the fact people feared him more. Also the fact he had to take a life away, everyday to survive.

"Alright then lets find that antidote"

They rushed into the lab looking at the viles.

* * *

"Swamp Monster, Vampire, Mermaid, Dragon, these aren't it" the pink hedgehog said to herself as she searched the cabinet.

"Normal Animal transformation…" Sonic stated dully as he picked up a vile.

"Hey guys could this be it" he said excitedly as he waved the vile around for them to see.

Amy grabbed it away from him, and smile.

"This is it, now all we need is a shot"

They looked around and found one in no time.

"Got it!" Shadow shouted as he picked two up.

"Okay, we got two needles so we'll be safe, I hope this works…" she prayed.

She gave them both the antidote; they flinch as they felt the needle pierce them. The medicine did sting a little as it hit their blood stream. Soon Shadow and Sonics features started to go away.

Shadows wings went back into his back as his claws also went inside his fingers, Sonic the same.

Their fangs soon disappeared.

Amy smiled as they we're normal again.

She hugged them both in relief.

"You guys are normal now!"

They hugged her back in comfort.

* * *

They started to make there way out of the lab. They we're just about out, until the scientist appeared blocking their route to freedom.

"Move it quack!" Shadow demanded.

"I see you found the antidote" he stated monotone.

"Yeah we did got a problem with it?" Sonic spat back.

"Yes, I'm not letting you escape, and tell the world about this place!"

"Too bad, we're leaving!" Amy said as she walked past him. Two giant guard robots slammed down in front of her making her back up again.

"No, you won't be my dear"

"That's it enough of this crap!" Sonic spin dashed up to the robots to be smacked away like a fly towards the wall behind him.

Amy ran to his side, "Sonic!" she hugged him, and shook him to wake him up. Shadow eyes burned with anger, he attacked with one of his old time attacks.

"Chaos Spear!" he yelled, as yellow spears of light struck at one of the robots destroying it. Shadow suddenly felt dizzy and collapsed to the floor, passing out as well.

Amy took her attention off Sonic and back at Shadow, she noticed him lying on the floor motionless.

"Shadow!" she screamed and ran over to him to see what was wrong.

The man chuckled to himself, "HAHAHAHA!"

He stopped his laughing and looked at the remaining hedgehog.

"Fools, that antidote may make you normal again, but it has a side affect, drowsiness!"

"_No wonder they knocked out, all that energy used, made them even more weak…"_

"Not step aside girl, I need my experiments"

"No way you're going near my boys!" She said as she pulled her giant hammer out.

The doctor was taken aback at her mallet she held before him.

"Now l-lets reconsider t-this…" he stuttered as she approached him with an evil glare.

"This is revenge," she whispered in a deadly tone.

She smacked him on the head with so much force he was knocked unconscious.

* * *

A few hours later the cops came and took Christopher Cox away.

"I'll get my revenge, I'll get it on all of you!" he swore as he was put in the back of the police car.

Shadow, Amy, and Sonic, watched as the car dove away with him in custody.

"We won't be seeing him for awhile" Sonic said with a little laughter in his voice.

"That's sure is right. He's gone for good" Shadow added.

"Now we can all go home, and live in peace"

Shadow and Sonic frowned at that last part. Amy noticed and wondered why.

"What's wrong you don't have a home?"

They we're both silent for a while, Until Amy asked again.

"Guys…"

"We lost our home after we…well you know, we're monsters"

Amy thought for a moment.

"You can stay with me if you want I have to guest rooms…"

Their faces lighted up at the request.

"I loved to!" they both said in union.

"We gotta stop doing that…" Sonic said in a monotone voice.

"Lets go home…" Amy said as they walked down the street to her apartment.

Finally, peace was restored to all. Sonic and Shadow, had a home, and got their lives back together, and as for the other monsters they we're turned back to normal as well getting their lives back together too.

* * *

THE END!

Review!


End file.
